chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Shaw
Daniel Shaw is a CIA agent turned to the Ring who formerly worked with Chuck, Walker, and Casey. He is portrayed by Brandon Routh. biography Daniel Shaw and his wife, Evelyn "Eve" Shaw, were assigned to gather intelligence on The Ring roughly five years prior to his first appearance on the series. Shaw admitted he always tried to protect her, and he currently believes this is what led to her being killed in the line of duty. Sometime during his field work against The Ring, Shaw burnt Nicos Vassilis, leaving a scar on his face. Series Shaw first appears at the end of after Team Bartowski recovers an unidentified gold case from an arms dealer with the help of DEA agent Carina. Though General Beckman turns down any questions from the team regarding its contents, she does want to tell them on the grounds that they need to be "prepared." However, Shaw asks her to wait. His face is not seen, only his back and his lighter. In the episode , Ring Operative Sydney Prince, believing Devon Woodcomb was a CIA operative after Jack Artman kidnapped him in the previous episode on the same misconception, ordered him to execute Shaw. Devon, with Chuck handling him, found Shaw in the corner office of the 12th floor of an unidentified building. But Shaw and the CIA knew The Ring was targeting and so set the entire confrontation up. When Chuck secretly showed up in Devon's place, Shaw insisted he shoot him. After Chuck's refusal, he took a pill, gave Chuck an envelope to open after The Ring agent left, and shot himself in the shoulder. It turns out the pill he took stopped his heart temporarily. The letter explained all this and said, "Save me". Devon, being a doctor, was able to save him. Even though still alive, The Ring considers him dead. After returning to Castle, he is revealed to be an expert on The Ring and briefed on Chuck's status as The Intersect before being put in charge of Team Bartowski. He clashes personalities with Casey and Walker but gets along with Chuck better because he shows faith in his potential as a spy. In , he sends Chuck on his first solo mission, placing him on a first-class flight to Paris. He is confident in Chuck and convinced, despite the protests of Walker and Casey, that Chuck will succeed. Shaw doesn't tell Chuck, however, that his mission is on the plane until he flashes on Ring Operative Hugo Panzer. After Chuck manages to complete his mission - detain Panzer and acquire the digital key he'd been transporting from the cargo bay - he discovers that one of the flight attendants - another Ring Operative -had poisoned him. While Chuck manages to get the antidote from Serena, Shaw hijacks the plane via satellite and gives the controls to Sarah. Her unstable flying not only buys Chuck time to get the antidote but also knocks Panzer and Serena unconscious. Shaw is shown to know many Ring operatives because he can identify Serena just by her voice and knew her poison of choice. At the end of the episode, Shaw uses the digital key Chuck acquired to finally open the mysterious gold case, and its contents were revealed to be discs containing the intel he and Eve Shaw had gathered on The Ring. The case also contained Eve's wedding ring, which Shaw showed to Sarah as he told her of how he lost his wife. He also took this moment to express his concerns that her protective nature towards Chuck could cause her to lose him in the same way. Shaw does not appear in the bulk of , and Beckman rebukes Chuck when he questions his whereabouts. He appears at the end, though, to help Casey escort Manoosh Depark to a secure CIA bunker. In the beginning of , Shaw attempts to steal The Mask of Alexander from a museum when the security kicks in and seals him in an airtight room. The curator, unaware that the display room is sealing up because of the alarm being triggered (thanks to Casey), calls the Nerd Herd for help. Chuck, along with Hannah who had followed him, managed to reboot the system, thus secretly saving Shaw from suffocating. After the team returns to base, Shaw explains to Chuck that The Ring are smuggling an unknown weapon by means of the mask, and their mission is to steal it before their operatives do. Shaw and Sarah infiltrate the opening ceremony of the mask's display while Chuck monitors from the security room while keeping Hannah in the dark about the mission. Unfortunately, when Chuck identifies one of the Ring Operatives present as Nicos Vassilis, an agent who would surely recognize Shaw, he realizes his presence would jeopardize the mission, and Chuck fills his role. In the end, despite some bumps along the way, Chuck is able to swap the mask with a fake. Team Bartowski take the mask back to Castle where Shaw begins tampering with it to find the weapon. But when the weapon turns out to be a nerve gas called cyclosarin, he and Sarah are contaminated by the gas and quarantined inside the main room of Castle. In order to get the counter agent from Vassilis, Chuck takes another fake to the museum in exchange for Hannah's release after the Ring agent held her for ransom and threatens to release the gas (actually a smoke grenade courtesy of Casey) should he not cooperate. Chuck managed to fool Vassilis by breaking the mask and the smoke grenade inside, and found the counter agent in one of the vases thanks to his instructions. Shaw, meanwhile, had mustered enough strength to carry Sarah to the museum just in time for Casey to arrive with the counter agent Chuck got. Unfortunately, Vassilis managed to get a good look at Shaw before escaping and reporting to his superiors that he was alive. After the mission, Shaw explains to Chuck that his performance suggests he should be moving out on his own soon, as the Intersect was originally designed to allow agents to operate autonomously and that he, Sarah, and Casey are merely "training wheels." Shaw begins a relationship with Sarah soon after, but Sarah feels doing so might be dangerous. In "Chuck vs. the American Hero", as Chuck tries to win Sarah back, Morgan, Casey and Devon help him in his attempts and attempt to distract Shaw while Chuck sits in with Sarah at the restaurant she is at with Shaw. Morgan lures him into leaving the restaurant by posing as a Ring agent, however he uses a tracer and discovers that it was Morgan just as two real Ring operatives who had been tailing him move in. After using Morgan as a human shield to block a taser and defeating two of the Ring agents he runs back to restaurant to protect Sarah when the leader tells him the Director wants to meet with him. However he is tackled by Devon and knocked through the restaurant's glass window onto the table Chuck and Sarah are sitting at. Back at the Castle Shaw devises a plan to arrange a meeting with the Director; he swallows a tracking device so that when he is in the meeting with the Director, General Beckman can call in an air strike to take them all out. Shaw drives to a predetermined meeting spot where the tracking device is forcefully removed from his body before being driven to the Ring's compound. He then has his meeting with the Director, who reveals that Sarah was the one who killed his wife Evelyn for her Red Test. An infuriated Shaw attempts to attack the Director, who is actually a hologram, before being tasered. He is almost killed during the air strike but he is saved by Chuck, who located the sight thanks to Jeff and Lester's stalking him. In the episode "Chuck vs. the Other Guy," Chuck is afraid that since Shaw found out that Sarah had killed Shaw's wife, he would seeking revenge. Shaw had at the time taken Sarah to a suspected Ring facility; after Sarah lost visual on him she activated her distress beacon and Chuck organized a massive task force to rescue. Shaw revealed to her that he knew that she killed Eve for her red test but said she was not at fault; at this moment Chuck and his task force arrive and Chuck orders everyone to stand down. Later at the Castle Shaw tells General Beckman that Chuck's unauthorized actions were prudent given the circumstances, sparing Chuck from severe repercussions. Chuck, Shaw and Sarah then went on a mission to a Ring facility where the Director had been pinpointed. After Chuck and Sarah rappelled down the Director's private elevator's shaft, Shaw was attacked by Ring operatives and managed to defeat them before making his way to the elevator. After Chuck and Sarah had apprehended the Director, his assistant, a custodian they were cornered by three Ring operatives who Shaw proceeded to shoot, as well as the custodian and the Director's assistant. He then stepped into the elevator and had Chuck and Sarah leave with the Ring's Intersect Cipher as he shot the Director. Back at the Castle, General Beckman debriefs the team and reveals that the Ring's Intersect designs had numerous flaws and sent them a report detailing the errors. Shaw notices the parts for the Cipher were manufactured in France and Beckman orders him and Sarah to Paris to investigate. It is later discovered by Chuck with Morgan's help that Shaw has turned to the Ring after Morgan watches the surveillance footage from the Ring facility that Shaw's fight with the Ring operatives in the elevator control room was staged and Chuck reveals he and Sarah didn't confirm any of the kills in the elevator. Shaw is then shown with Sarah in Paris leading her around the place where Sarah killed Eve before drugging her and taking her to a cafe where he meets with the Director and some other Ring agents. He tells Sarah that he is going to kill her to send a message to the CIA and gives the Ring the NSA's report detailing the flaws in the Ring's Intersect. Before he can drag Sarah to a bridge to throw her into the Seine Chuck tries to stop him, but despite the Intersect's combat skills Shaw is able to overpower him; he tells Chuck that he has not identified Chuck as the Intersect to the Ring and will not hurt him provided he doesn't chase him. As he is about to throw Sarah into the river Chuck arrives with a gun. There is a brief standoff and Chuck tries to convince Shaw that what he is doing isn't him, but he says it is and rather it isn't in Chuck, but as he is about to shoot him Chuck shoots him multiple times in the chest. As he falls over the bridge he attempts to pull Sarah over with him, but she is saved by Chuck while Shaw falls into the Seine, apparently dead. Daniel Shaw is later confirmed to be alive in the episode "Chuck vs the Living Dead", where he is in a Ring Facility downloading the Ring's Intersect. Shaw then returned to the CIA, in the middle of a hearing regarding whether to continue Operation Bartowski, claiming that he was a double agent inside the Ring. He presented Dr. Leo Dreyfus' diagnosis about the Intersect overwhelming to publicly discredit him and his claims that he has been turned to the Ring. Beckman tried to counter Shaw's statements by presenting evidence of the various successes the operation has achieved. Shaw flashed on the name, 'Alexis White', which Chuck noticed. He tried to prove to everyone that Shaw is an Intersect by throwing a knife at him, the same way his father Stephen Bartowski did to him an episode earlier, hoping that Shaw would flash to catch it. Instead, Shaw allowed the knife to hit, causing Chuck to be thrown in jail. However, Stephen was able to free his son and urged him to run. Shaw had Sarah, Casey and Beckman arrested, hoping to use the first two as bait to lure Chuck in. Instead, Chuck and Stephen broke into the Ring base where Shaw downloaded the Intersect, discovering that Dr. Martin Kowambe's research was used to revive Shaw. Shaw intercepted the Bartowskis, stole Chuck's Governor and shot Stephen. Shaw was intent on executing Team Bartowski. However, they escape when Morgan and Devon accidentally fire a missile at the van holding them, freeing them. As explained by an imprisoned Beckman, Shaw had taken her place at the Joint Security Summit, which is a secret convention of spies, where the Ring intends to take over the CIA and NSA in a coup d'etat. Chuck was able to tricking Shaw into signalling the Ring Elders to leave, thus IDing them for capture, and into confessing his allegiance to the Ring. Shaw escapes but is later seen at the Buy More where he holds Morgan hostage and plants bombs around the store. He uses Morgan's cell phone to call Sarah, demanding that Chuck face him. Jeff and Lester pull a fire alarm, for and unrelated reason and when Shaw is holding Sarah against her will, Chuck shows up and fights Shaw. Chuck continuously falters due to the malfunctioning Intersect and Shaw is able to overpower him and even knock him unconscious. However, Chuck revisits a memory from when he was 10 and downloaded a prototype Intersect, rebooting his brain. Chuck then gets back up and proceeds to beat Shaw before getting him in a strangle hold, but Chuck spares his life. Shaw claims that Chuck's unwillingness to take a life makes him weak, however is clubbed in the back of the head by Sarah who tells him it's what makes Chuck great. Shaw is then presumably taken into CIA custody before Morgan accidentally sets off the explosives Shaw planted in the Buy More. Category:Characters Category:Season Three Minor Characters Category:Fulcrum and Ring Agents